


Wrapped Up

by milkteeth1



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Tails, Wrapped Up, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: Henrik is wrapped up.
Relationships: Anti/Henrik Von Schneeplestien(implied)
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830505
Kudos: 6





	Wrapped Up

“Anti,” Henrik said, tossing an arm over the bed to the demon’s spot. He mumbled something, sitting up with a groan.

“What?” he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Your tail is wrapped around my leg and I’d like you to move it,”

“ _My tail_ \- why not just move it yourself?” he griped, lying back down. Henrik sighed, running his hands over his face.

“Because it’s wrapped around my leg, don’t you think I’ve already tried?”

Anti groaned, sitting up and pulling his tail from around the man’s leg. He laid back down, tail wrapping around his body like a cat, and started snoring. 


End file.
